


Qrow Branwen is Just Gettin' Bi

by Eikaron



Category: RWBY
Genre: AMV, Bisexual Qrow Branwen, Disaster Bi Qrow, Embedded Video, F/M, FNDM made me do it, Fanvids, Just Gettin' Bi, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eikaron/pseuds/Eikaron
Summary: Qrow Branwen has an important announcement to make
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/Winter Schnee
Comments: 13
Kudos: 52





	Qrow Branwen is Just Gettin' Bi

THE FANDOM MADE ME DO IT I'M INNOCENT!!

Video Material: RWBY Vol. 3-7  
Music: Just Gettin' Bi - Crazy Ex-Girlfriend


End file.
